Cold Metal, Beating Heart
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: This is the story of Metal sonic and his story of how he discovered who and what he really is. Friendships will be made. Love will be kindled to life... a cold machine learns he's more alive than he could ever imagine. This is very emotional and there will be a lot of violence in later chapters. please READ and REVIEW. I'm not as great with summaries anymore. :/


**Hey guys! I'm a little bored of my FNaF stories and i'm coming back to sonic the hedgehog for a little bit! YAY! I read the foreward for "Farenheit 451". Ray Bradbury really was an inspiring author. He saw it like each character was actually a person and the stories were them accounting their lives. Like writing a story gives them a tangeble link to reality, or something similar to this. I liked it anyway. This story is about Metal Sonic and a different look at eggman.**

 **Who knows, you might change your mind about the two. in the spirit of Ray Bradbury, a special thanks to Ray Bradbury and Metal Sonic. Ray Bradbury for giving me a wonderful new perspective on writing and character appreciation and growth. Metal Sonic for coming to me and telling me his tragic yet amazing story of his life.**

 **Ofcoarse I write it down as from the narrators point of view but that is only to make it easier on the group of readers as a whole. Please READ and REVIEW. It will be greatly appreciated, Thank you. And without futher ado, Cold Metal, Beating Heart!**

 **I do not own Sega, Sonic Team, or Archie Comics**

* * *

What was his name? This question haunted Metal Sonic. Most of the time he never had time to think because of his work for Robotnic. All mobians he was ever able to talk to called Robotnic a madman, a monster, a terrible terrible man.  
Metal Sonic didn't think this. He knew the truth. Eggman saved him and was the closest thing to a father he had after... after...  
It was hard to remember. It was like he knew there was something there but every time he tried to breach it it hurt him.

"Metal! Come here!" Metal Sonic heard the resonant, scratchy voice down the long hall of the base.

Metal Sonic walked down the long dark hallway from his room in the bottom center of the base. Metal heard his feet clanging against against the cold hard metal floor.  
Something he had in common with everything he was surrounded with. Metal Sonic walked into the Workshop that Robotnic Usually Baracaded himself in, trying to build this and that. Robotnic was sitting in a rotating cusion chair giggling with something shiny in his hands.

"Yes, Robotnic." Metal said in his heavy, depressing, synthesized voice.

"Oh hello metal. I'll have to fix up your voice one of these days, make it a bit lighter. Its a tad bit dark. I'll have to fix that. With what we're trying to accomplish, we want you to sound better; Benevolent if we can pull that off..." Robotnic caried on. Metal Sonic was used to him doing this. Eggman would always get caried off on another subject and then completely forget about what he called him in for, then he'd be sent along and the cycle would repeat itself until Metal Spoke up.

"Yes, Robotnic; We will. What was it that you called me in for?" Metal said

"Ahh yes!" Robotnic said with glee as he rose one finger in the air. "Look what the scout bots brought in today!" Eggman said with a huge smile on his face. Metal looked at what he was holding and saw a large shiny gem that was purple in color and was about the size of Eggmans fist. When Metal checked his Energy Flucxuator this gem was radiating power at an enormous scale and had a seemingly unlimited source.

"A..." Metal Sonic paused as he checked his memory for a match. "Its a Chaos Emerald!" Metal sonic said with surprise and a hint of delight.

"Yes my friend! We have one! At last! Now we have an unexhaustable power source we can use to power my inventions!" Eggman squealed with delight.

"Thats wonderful! What will we power with it?" Metal asked.

"Well right now... Everything! Chaos Emeralds have an unlimited power source so our only limit is what we can hook up to it! Ho ho ho!" Eggman squealed.

Robotnic had the most peculiar laugh Metal sonic thought, but he liked it. It was different. Metal liked different because it made him feel less alone. So at his joy metal sonic couldn't help but join in; and they laughed together. Something healthy and fun they hadn't done together in a long time.

"One moment Metal. I can go hook this baby up to the generator in the basement and then we'll have clean and unlimited power!" Eggman squealed as he got up from his chair. Thus he patted Metal Sonic on the head and began to walk merrily out of the room and towards the stairs on the far end of the hallway at a split. Metal couldn't smile but he would be if he could. He loved seeing Robotnic so happy. Ever since Sonic the Hedgehog started destroying Eggmans plans for fun with no regard for what they were to be used for he... Changed... He never smiled... he never laughed... he barely ate... he almost never slept until he collapsed of exhaustion and Metal had to carry him to his bed where he slept for 12 hours to 24. This was one of those brief events that changed how he felt until he was faced with the problem once more.

"Hi Metal..." A seductive female voice came from behind him.

Metal turned around faster than you can blink and saw her sitting with her legs crossed on the table. "Rouge the bat..." Metal said as a shocked greeting.

"What? Arn't you happy to see me?" She jumped down and approached metal and ran a soft finger across metals cold cheek.

"What do you want Rouge?" Metal said irritated. Trips like this were always business. When she came, she wanted something. That was the quality about her that frustrated him most.  
He would have killed to get to know the non-business side of this beautiful bat but that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon; if ever. He admired her beauty.  
There were... organic parts still inside him... it made appreciate organic things... things could be sexually appealing but he never did anything about it. Not like he could.

Anyway, Back to her beauty. She had a slender form and a tight jumpsuit in which metal learned wasn't for show, It was for mobility. She had soft features on her face that just made you want to feel it... Maybe even kiss it... Kissing... An impossible dream that made itself known to metal every night when he slept. Her ears were big but he found that cute, despite popular media fads and models. Metal had access to the Mobian Internet through the artificial fillings around his brain. Her wings may have been called leathery but they looked like the perfect fusion of linen and velvet to Metal Sonic.

As was said earlier, Most of her body was slender; as her arms and legs were but her suit was unusually tight around the stomach region which showed that she'd put on a few pounds since he saw he her last but he thought it made he look just a tad bit MORE appealing. And as everyone who knows or have seen Rouge know is that the breasts on the woman were amazing. Could have stopped Mobian Traffic. They helped her on more than many missions of her many employers which involved some level of "Persuasion".

"Well... One of my employers is looking for a Chaos Emerald that was lost in this area a while ago. It was part of a shipment in a catologue she ordered and it never arrived.  
You wouldn't have happened to have seen it; have you?" Rouge asked in that same seductive voice.

"Why would I have seen that? I've been waiting in here for an asignment all day?" Metal quickly decided his answer was.

"Hmmmm... Well my chaos energy detector says theres a large reading inside this base with a trace trail from the said location." Rouge pulled out a small device that resembled a smartphone. "This is my detector."

"I have one of those in my hardrive. I think i'd know if we had one." Metal finished. Metal was annoyed with the bat now. Metal overloaded one of his auxilairy batteries to create a silent and unnoticable discharge that caused her detector to spark and fry itself in her hand.

"Owww!" Rouge said loudly dropping the useless device. "I knew that thing was going to break soon. Miles didn't count on how often i'd be using it... anyway..."

"Yes?" Metal asked on edge.

"Part of my job requiresme to lie a great deal. When you lie enough you start to notice when other people are lieing because everyone has the same tells. You're a bit harder to read because of all that metal and being a machine but i can still get a read... You're lieing Metal. And I want that emerald. So tell me where it is and we can both get on with our lives. Well mine. You don't have a life. You're just a robot robotnic built to satisfy his obsession." Rouge said and then taunted.

Her words stung. Mostly because for all metal knew, they were true. Metal paused for a moment. "About how much is your employer paying you for that Emerald?"

"About 350,000 units. Why would you care?" Rouge asked puzzeled

"What if I were to give you something worth more so you get your money and you leave us alone in return. Deal?"

"What could you have thats worth more than that?" Rouge asked again, even more puzzled.

"Follow me." Metal said with a calm voice that hid a deal of animosity.

Metal walked down the hallway to his room and rogue was following him. As soon as he entered his room; he walked over to his desk on the wall opposite to his bed and pulled out the drawer on the top left. Her reached back and pushed in the area where the desk meets the wall and a small drawer popped out and Metal pulled out the small present box within.

"Well that was elaborate." Rogue said astonished.

"Yes. I designed it myself."

"Whats in the box then?"

Metal chuckled. "Alright, i'll open it." Metal opened the small rectangular box to reveal a small golden trapezoid covered in inscriptions with a small multicolored jewel on top.

"Dear god... It must be worth a fortune..." Rogue whispered.

"This is the front piece of the crown of terra, The woman and kingdom that united all of Mobius under one banner." Metal told her.

"Why... thats amazing! I thought it was just a myth! Where did you get it?" Rogue screeched with delight and then asked puzzeled.

"A few months ago Eggman sent me into an ancient palace lost in the dead forest. I found this gathering dust on a cusion sitting on the throne. I checked. Its worth about 500,000 units at least."

"And you're giving it me?" Rogue asked shocked.

"Yes. As long as you'll leave us alone."

"Sure!"

"Then its yours." Metal handed the crown piece to her. She appeared to be drooling at the thought of all the possibilities.

"I can't thank you enough!" Rogue screeched

Metal sighed. "You can come back. Just don't do it on business please."

"No problem! I can retire now because of this!"

"Good. I'm glad." Metal added

"Well i'd best be on my way. But first... I don't know if it will mean much to you but..." She leaned over a bit and kissed Metal on the cheek.

Metal blushed a bit on the inside because he couldn't heat up his cheeks ofcoarse but its how he felt. He felt amazing because of it regardless. He knew it wasn't love but thanks and courtesy. Could it start like this? He brushed it off. Something like this was impossible for him.

"Goodbye Metal." She winked at him then she opened the rooms window. Thus she jumped out gracefully and began to flap away into the sunlight and then she dived and Metal lost sight of her.

Metal sighed again. Was he just a machine? He liked to think that there was something more to him than filling a whole eggman dug himself. Depression was something a machine can't experiance. A machine can't dream. A machine can't feel. He was more than this... He sat on his bed and covered his eyes and began to sob his black oil tears. She'd never love him. Noone can or could ever love a machine like him. The truth hurt worse than anything he could ever be put through. There was something else...  
He knew it... It hurt as much as truth... It was that memory he couldn't access...

Metal was full on crying now. "Someone... Please help me... Please..."

* * *

 **And thats it for chapter one. Thanks for reading guys. Please REVIEW. Chapter 2 coming soon. Peace and god bless. :/**


End file.
